The well-known games of horseshoes and quoits employ a stationary target, and the scoring is based on ringers, leaners and adjacency.
Bowling-on-the-green, bocce, and boule employ a plurality of balls, which are usually not true spheres, and scoring is based on adjacency. Players also try to strike an opponent's ball with their own ball in order to drive it away from its position.
The present game has some features like those of horseshoes and quoits and other features like those of boule or bowling-on-the-green, but also adds other features. Like them, it requires skill, and practice can improve one's game. Scoring is somewhat different, but there are features related to the older games.